Virtus
David "Virtus" McKnight is a Templar and believes strongly in Justice. He is a male, age 26, from Dublin, Ireland. He is currently based at Abstergo Eíre in Dublin city, Ireland. Standing at 6 feet and 1 inch he has a medium build, short brown hair and dark green eyes. David joined the Order to honour his Father who was gunned down in Russia whilst on mssion for the Templars. At age 10 his Father bagan training him in hand to hand combat and Marksmanship aswell as the the history of the Templars from their Manor in the Dublin mountains. Straight after he graduated from Trinity College he moved to his Uncles compound in Norway where he underwent a years worth of training and also spent some time in the animus reliving the memories of his great grandfather Kenneth Smith, an English army officer who helped stomp out rebelion in Dublin during the 1916 rising. David is now at the rank of Knight and runs ops across Ireland and overseas for Abstergo and his handler Brendan "Smokey" Cotter. David currently resides at his apartment in Adelaide Square Dublin. Missions Davids first mission was part of his training. His objective was to take down a drug deal going down in a forest a few miles away from the town near his Uncles compound in Norway. David single handedly took down 4 criminals and shot one that pulled a gun on him. He left the suspects and the shipment for the local authorities.After he finished his training in Norway David "Virtus" McKnight was despatched to Abstergo Eire just before an attempted Assassin rebellion in Dublin city. After tracking down and capturing three Assassin leaders Virtus learns the location of the Assassin Headquarters outside Dublin that the Assassins intend to direct a riot at the Abstergo Eire offices in the city. After warning Smokey the Agents and gaurds at Abstergo Eire crush the rioters outside the offices. After the clash at the Abstergo building Virtus leads multiple teams of Irish Army Rangers in an assault on the Assassin HQ and seizes enough weapons to bring the rebellion to a standstill. After the rebellion Virtus uncovers the conspiracy that killed his Father in Russia in the early 90's and discovers it was due to a mob hit that went wrong and he was caught in the crossfire. Virtus takes it upon himself to deal justice but in doing so takes out most of the leaders of the Russian Mob with the help of is butler Adrian and a mercenary named Alexei. Now, Virtus lauches ops in Dublin and across Ireland with Agent Brennan wiping out Assassin influence from the country. Their most notable operation being the destruction of the Assassin den in Dublin. They will also be deployed to Somalia as supervisors to Irish Special Forces in the region. Armory On tactical missions Virtus is usually equipped with a Magpul Masada ACR with a Taurus Multi-4 Ultra Lite Magnum as a sidearm or a suppressed Smith and Wesson M&P45.On mission Virtus wears a black combat uniform with digital camo with custom fitted dragonskin kevlar plates and a kevlar Templar helmet equipped with a cross com intel and communications system aswell as night vision capabilities.